Dix minutes plus tôt
by marelle26
Summary: Darcy arrive dix minutes plus tôt à l'auberge de Lambton, avant que Lizzie n'ait lu la lettre de Jane. réécriture d'une vieille fic. allergique à la guimauve s'abstenir.


**Il y a déjà pas mal de mois, j'avais écrit cette histoire avant de la supprimer. Mais elle est revenue me turlupiner cette semaine, alors je l'ai reprise sous forme d'un OS, surtout avec le point de vue de Darcy. Et je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé. J'espère que ce texte largement remanié vous plaira.**

* * *

C'est nerveux que Darcy se rendit ce matin-là à l'auberge de Lambton où résidait pour quelques jours Miss Elizabeth Bennet, accompagnée de son oncle et de sa tante – des gens absolument charmants, intelligents et cultivés. Darcy avait été très étonné d'apprendre que Mr. Gardiner était le frère de Mrs Bennet. Mais aussi agréable que soit la conversation de Mr et Mrs Gardiner, ce n'était pas pour eux que Darcy avait apporté un soin tout particulier à sa tenue ce matin-là.

Arrivé devant l'auberge, il descendit de cheval et entra dans l'auberge où il demanda nerveusement à la servante de le conduire à Miss Bennet. Elle le conduisit devant la porte d'un appartement qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

\- Mr. Darcy, mademoiselle, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Miss Elizabeth était assise près de la fenêtre, visiblement occupée par une lettre, mais en le voyant entrer, elle la referma la posa sur le manteau de la cheminée pour recevoir son visiteur. Darcy entra dans le salon et s'inclina.

\- Miss Bennet, dit-il, anxieux.

\- Mr. Darcy, répondit-elle avec une révérence et un sourire.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Votre oncle et votre tante ne sont pas là ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, ils viennent de sortir. Je devais les accompagner, mais je suis restée finalement pour lire les lettres que je viens de recevoir de Jane.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner, s'écria-t-il, sachant combien elle était attachée à sa sœur aînée.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, Mr. Darcy. Ces lettres attendront bien une heure de plus, le coupa-t-elle avec un franc sourire.

Elle s'assit et l'invita à faire de même. Il s'assit à son tour, sans parvenir à cacher les mouvements de ses doigts puis se releva sous l'œil curieux de la jeune fille.

\- Miss Bennet, dit-il en cherchant ses mots, sans doute ais-je été présomptueux en croyant voir dans votre comportement à mon égard les signes que vos sentiments ont suffisamment changé pour cela, mais je ne puis vous cacher plus longtemps que les miens pour vous n'ont fait que grandir depuis le mois d'Avril. Aussi, je vous supplie de mettre fin à mon incertitude, et d'accepter de devenir mon épouse. Mais si vous ne voulez toujours pas de moi, dites un seul mot et je me tairai pour toujours.

Miss Elizabeth le regarda avec des yeux ronds et Darcy ne put s'empêcher de se maudire intérieurement. Il semblait que malgré ses efforts, les mots qu'il avait si soigneusement préparés pour louer son intelligence et sa beauté s'étaient comme effacés de sa mémoire. Il voulait se mettre à ses pieds, et visiblement, il n'était parvenu qu'à l'effrayer davantage. Et voilà qu'il avait sans doute gâché sa dernière chance d'obtenir sa main.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Miss Elizabeth. Ma demande était stupide, je sais que je ne vous mérite pas, marmonna-t-il, découragé.

\- Ainsi, vous m'aimez encore, murmura-t-elle.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit-il sans hésiter, pris d'un regain d'espoir.

\- Malgré toutes les horreurs que je vous ai dites en Avril ? L'interrogea-t-elle, visiblement dubitative.

\- Vos reproches étaient fondés, s'exclama-t-il en toute sincérité.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai honte d'avoir prononcé ces mots ! Vous m'avez montré par votre lettre, si pleine de bonté, votre comportement depuis mon arrivée dans le Derbyshire que non seulement mes paroles étaient blessantes et infondées, mais surtout que vous êtes l'un des meilleurs hommes, sinon le meilleur, que je connaisse.

\- Miss Elizabeth, vous acceptez de m'épouser ? Murmura-t-il, n'osant croire à son bonheur de peur qu'il lui soit arraché.

\- Oui, Mr. Darcy, répondit-elle avec un doux rire. Non seulement j 'accepte, mais j'ajoute que c'est même mon vœu le plus cher : je sais que je ne pourrais être plus heureuse qu'à vos côtés.

\- Miss Elizabeth, vous m'aimez donc?

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre avec un sourire rayonnant :

\- Oui, Mr. Darcy, je vous aime.

\- Miss Elizabeth, je... je dois être en train de rêver, affirma-t-il abasourdi en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter

\- Si c'est un rêve, c'est moi qui le fait, Mr. Darcy. Depuis que je vous ai revu, je regrette un peu plus chaque jour de vous avoir repoussé à Hunsford. Je pensais que vous ne m'aimeriez plus, que votre raison reprendrait définitivement le pas sur vos sentiments, que vous m'oublieriez.

\- Ma tendre Elizabeth, lui dit-il avec ferveur en lui prenant les mains, je ne pourrais jamais vous oublier ! Et peu m'importe que notre mariage soit approuvé ou non par la bonne société. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de vivre avec la seule femme capable de me rendre heureux. Après tout« le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore », ajouta-t-il en français.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qu'il lui rendit de tout son cœur.

\- Pardonnez mon impatience, mais me permettez-vous d'écrire dés maintenant à votre père pour demander votre main ? Si cela vous convient, je reviendrai avec vous à Longbourn.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en se levant pour lui apporter une feuille et une plume pour écrire. Cela ne vous dérange pas que je lise les lettres de Jane pendant ce temps ?

\- Je vous en prie ! Je ne voudrais pas vous priver plus longtemps des nouvelles de votre famille.

Elle s'assit, le regarda un instant écrire, puis rouvrit la première lettre. A peine l'eut-elle fini qu'elle se précipita sur la seconde, pleine d'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fini, elle reposa les deux lettres sur ses genoux, estomaquée. Elle leva les yeux sur Darcy qui cachetait sa lettre, et fondit en larmes.

\- Elizabeth, ma douce, que vous arrive-t-il ? S'écria-t-il, inquiet. Vous sentez-vous mal ? Avez-vous reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de votre famille ?

\- Oh, Mr. Darcy, vous allez certainement me mépriser ! Ma sœur Lydia...elle s'est enfuie...avec Mr. Wickham ! Elle est perdue ! Elle n'a que 16 ans, elle n'a ni dot ni relation, rien qui puisse le tenter, rien qui puisse le pousser à l'épouser. Elle est perdue, et toute la famille avec elle.

Elle baissa la tête, et ajouta à voix basse :

\- Dans ces conditions, monsieur, je vous libère de votre promesse : ma famille est déshonorée, vous le seriez également en m'épousant, sans parler de Georgianna.

Elle se leva, et ajouta, brusquement survoltée :

\- C'est de ma faute ! Je connaissais ce qu'il était, j'aurais du prévenir mon père ! J'aurais du insister plus pour qu'il lui interdise de partir ! Comme vous devez me mépriser !

\- Elizabeth, calmez-vous, lui dit Darcy en se levant pour l'enlacer. Je ne pourrai jamais vous mépriser, j'ai bien trop d'admiration pour vous, je vous aime bien trop pour cela. Il est hors de question que Wickham ruine notre bonheur, vous comprenez? Dites moi ce qui a été fait pour les retrouver.

\- Je dois d'abord prévenir mon oncle, son aide est requise, nous devons partir dans l'heure,déclara-t-elle, visiblement prête à y aller elle-même.

\- Laissez-moi envoyer quelqu'un. Par où sont-ils partis ? La retint-il.

\- Vers l'église.

Il alla à la porte, appela la servante et demanda à ce qu'on aille chercher en urgence Mr. Gardiner, puis il revint vers la jeune fille qui s'était rassise, effondrée.

\- Dites-moi ce qui a été tenté, exigea-t-il, se glissant dans sa peau de maître de Pemberley.

\- Mon père est parti à Londres hier: ils avaient l'intention, d'après le mot qu'a laissé Lydia, d'aller à Gretna Green, mais on a perdu leur trace à Londres. Mon père essaye de les retrouver. Je crois que le Colonel Forster a également proposé son aide. Mais les retrouvera-t-on seulement ? Et si Wickham abandonnait Lydia, que deviendrait-elle ? Sanglota-t-elle.

\- Elizabeth, calmez-vous. Vous allez rentrer à Longbourn avec votre oncle et votre tante, Pendant ce temps, je partirai à Londres en prétextant une affaire urgente auprès de mes amis et de Georgianna : là je retrouverai votre père, et lui offrirai toute mon aide pour retrouver Wickham et votre sœur, et les marier dès que possible.

\- Vous feriez cela ? Demanda Elizabeth, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ma douce Lizzie, je vous l'ai dit, il est hors de question que je laisse Wickham ruiner notre bonheur si je peux l'éviter. Par ailleurs, je considère que je suis en partie responsable de cette histoire : aurai-je mis mon orgueil de côté, Wickham aurait été connu sous son vrai jour à Meryton, et tout cela aurait pu être évité. Et de toute façon, cette affaire vous rend malheureuse, et je ne supporte pas de voir ceux que j'aime malheureux s'il est en mon pouvoir de le leur épargner.

\- Comment ai-je pu vous trouver orgueilleux ? Vous êtes encore meilleur homme que ce que je pensais jusqu'à présent, s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. C'est moi qui ne vous mérite pas. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier !

\- Voyons, Elizabeth, il n'est pas de dette entre époux !, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant bien volontiers son étreinte. Je ne fais que mon devoir de fiancé. Je vous aime plus que tout, et je veux être digne de vous. Comment pourrais-je seulement oser vous regarder dans les yeux si je me comportais autrement que comme un gentleman ?

Elle rougit, se rappelant visiblement les mots durs qu'elle avait prononcé contre lui quelques mois auparavant.

\- Je ne vous mérite pas, dit-elle sur le ton du constat, les yeux baissés

\- Arrêtez de vous dévaloriser, dit-il en lui relevant doucement le menton. Je vous aime, rien d'autre ne compte.

Il hésita un instant avant de se pencher sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser chaste, mais très doux, et Darcy se sentit rempli d'un bonheur et d'une paix immenses. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, et pourtant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse être aussi doux. À regret, il rompit le baiser, visiblement trop tôt au goût d'Elizabeth, qui le regarda, apparemment émerveillée.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur Mr. et Mrs. Gardiner, revenus en toute hâte de l'église où ils s'étaient attardés un instant. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent immédiatement, se rendant compte de ce que leur position avait de compromettant si on les trouvait ainsi. Les Bennet avaient bien assez d'une fille compromise.

\- Elizabeth, mon enfant, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Mrs. Gardiner en voyant sa nièce les yeux encore rougis de larmes.

\- Oh ma tante, répondit la jeune fille en se retournant vers sa tante, de nouveau au bord des larmes, c'est Lydia ! Elle... elle s'est enfuie ! Lisez, je vous prie, dit-elle en tendant la lettre à Mrs. Gardiner.

Mrs. Gardiner, à l'inverse de sa belle-sœur, Mrs. Bennet, était une femme calme et sensée, capable d''affronter toutes les tempêtes avec calme : c'était d'ailleurs, il faut le dire, cette qualité qui avait séduit son époux lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, et qui plaisait tant aux deux aînées de ses nièces aussi apprit-elle la nouvelle du désastre avec calme, et dit en passant la lettre à son époux :

\- Nous devons partir au plus vite.

Elle se tourna vers Mr. Darcy :

\- Je suis navrée que vous ayez assisté à ce désastre. J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions honorer votre invitation cette après-midi. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous excuser auprès de votre sœur ?

\- Bien sur, je comprend parfaitement. Je suis désolé d'être privé si tôt de votre compagnie. Si vous devez partir le plus tôt possible, je vais vous quitter, j'ai peur de n'avoir trop abusé de votre temps.

\- Pouvons-nous compter sur votre discrétion auprès de vos amis et de votre sœur ? L'affaire s'ébruitera certainement, mais si nous pouvons retarder cette publicité...

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Mrs. Gardiner. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. Mrs. Gardiner. Mr. Gardiner, dit-il en les saluant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fiancée.

\- Miss Elizabeth, vous revoir était un véritable plaisir, comme toujours. J'espère vous revoir le plus tôt possible, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, tâchant de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait par ce regard. Il prit ensuite sa main et l'embrassa un peu plus longtemps que le permettait les convenances, mais les Gardiner s'abstinrent de tout commentaire : ils étaient l'un et l'autre trop fins pour n'avoir pas remarqué que les tendres sentiments que leur nièce préférée inspirait au célibataire le plus convoité du Derbyshire étaient réciproques, et tous deux avaient bien vu le mouvement des deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils étaient entré dans la pièce cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis un certain temps déjà : ces deux-là s'étaient fiancés ou n'allaient pas tarder à le faire.

Il lâcha à regret la main de la jeune fille, et partit. A peine la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Mrs. Gardiner sonna et ordonna que leur voiture soit prête à partir le plus tôt possible. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient partis.

Mr. Darcy rentra à Pemberley au galop. Il entra dans le manoir, et s'enferma dans son bureau, prétextant avoir des lettres à écrire. Dés qu'il fut assuré qu'il était seul, il ouvrit son armoire et y prit un dossier au nom de Wickham, qu'il compulsa pour retrouver d'éventuels amis de ce mécréant auxquels celui-ci aurait pu demander de l'aide. Il n'émergea de son bureau qu'au moment du déjeuner. Miss Bingley tint absolument à lui faire la conversation, mais elle en fut pour ses frais car Darcy se montra encore plus taciturne que d'habitude, ne répondant que par monosyllabes, l'esprit trop préoccupé pour prêter la moindre attention au babillage incessant de la demoiselle. Georgianna cependant remarqua la préoccupation de son frère. Elle savait qu'il était allé rendre visite à Miss Bennet, et lorsqu'il était rentré préoccupé en disant que la jeune fille ne pourrait honorer leur invitation de l'après-midi même, elle s'était demandé si son frère n'avait pas fait une deuxième demande en mariage aussi catastrophique que la première : de ce qu'elle avait perçu, Miss Bennet était amoureuse de son frère, mais elle lui avait également paru très vive, et légèrement susceptible, bien que Miss Darcy ne l'eut jamais exprimé dans ces termes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, cher frère ? demanda-t-elle Tu me parais bien préoccupé.

\- Oh, rien de très important, ne t'inquiète pas. Malheureusement, je crains qu'il ne me faille m'absenter pour quelques jours, une affaire urgente nécessite ma présence à Londres.

\- Je suis certaine que vous pourriez résoudre ce problème d'ici, Mr. Darcy, minauda Miss Bngley.

\- Malheureusement pas. Il s'agit d'un important contrat que je dois négocier en personne. Négocier par correspondance est totalement exclu. Je suis désolé de manquer ainsi à mes devoirs d'hôtes, mais je suis certain que Georgianna remplira parfaitement son rôle d'hôtesse. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille, cher frère. Je suis sure que j'y arriverais sans toi. Et tu ne seras pas absent trop longtemps, je suppose.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'espère être rentré dans dix jours.

Il partit en milieu d'après-midi et atteint Londres le lendemain dans la journée.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy était un homme d'action. Il avait beau être un bon lecteur, il ne savait guère manier les mots. Cependant, il savait commander, et lorsqu'il s'engageait dans une entreprise, il avait l'habitude d'aller jusqu'au bout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans regarder à la dépense. Il n'avait pris conscience que récemment que sa conduite pouvait être mal interprétée par son entourage. Évidemment, ceux qui le connaissaient bien savaient qu'il était simplement timide- et habitué depuis l'enfance à être obéi. En revanche, les autres pouvaient fort bien se sentir méprisés par son attitude. En fait, il ne s'en était rendue compte qu'en Avril. Grâce à Elizabeth. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il la méritait ? Il n'osait pas croire sa chance qu'elle l''ait accepté. Mieux, elle l'aimait ! Ne serait-ce que pour cette raison, il se sentait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Elle était son ange gardien : sans elle, il se serait sans doute fourvoyé, aurait fait un mariage de raison, qui aurait rendu malheureux non seulement lui-même, mais encore sa femme et les enfants qu'ils auraient eu.

Elizabeth ne se souciait guère de la raison et des convenances. Elle était au-dessus de ça, allant jusqu'à refuser le meilleur parti qui se serait sans doute jamais présenté à elle. Elle avait bien fait d'ailleurs de rejeter l'imbécile bouffi d'arrogance qu'il était : il ne l'en aimait que d'avantage, car si elle l'avait accepté la première fois, elle ne lui aurait sans doute pas pointé ses défauts de manière aussi frappante, et se pensant toujours parfait, il n'aurait sans doute pas cherché à se corriger. Et ils auraient sans doute été très malheureux, elle d'être mariée à un homme qu'elle ne pourrait respecter, et lui de posséder son corps mais pas son cœur.

Si son amour pour elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis le mois d'Avril, c'était parce qu'elle lui avait permis de prendre conscience de ses erreurs et de progresser. Même maintenant, il n'était pas sur de vraiment la mériter. Et il fallait encore convaincre Mr. Bennet qu'il saurait rendre sa fille préférée heureuse. Sans compter Wickham et Miss Lydia qu'il fallait retrouver. Décidément, sa Lizzie- il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle ainsi depuis déjà quelques temps- n'était pas gâtée : les deux aînées mises à part, les demoiselles Bennet étaient peut-être jolies, mais avaient vraiment des cervelles de moineau.

Et Wickham qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ! Il avait beau être son pire ennemi, il était sans doute le seul à avoir réussi à déchiffrer ses sentiments pour les beaux yeux d'une certaine jeune personne. La peste soit du séducteur ! Dans l'absolu, Darcy ne reprochait pas tant à son ancien camarade de jeu d'avoir enlevé Miss Lydia- certes, ce n'était guère honorable, mais pour un peu, il l'aurait presque plaint. Non, il lui en voulait surtout de rendre les dits-beaux yeux malheureux. Enfin, Wickham se vengeait peut-être de lui, mais en attendant, c'était l'officier qui allait se retrouver marié à une jeune femme insouciante et dépensière, tandis que lui, Darcy, épouserait la plus jolie et la plus intelligente des femmes de sa connaissance. Bien sûr, il fallait d'abord retrouver ces deux insensés, mais au risque d'être orgueilleux, Darcy n'avait aucun doute quand à ses chances de succès : il lui suffisait de penser à Elizabeth pour que tout de suite il se sente capable de déplacer les montagnes. Elle méritait le meilleur, rien de moins, et il était bien déterminé à le lui offrir.

Il parvint à Londres le lendemain de son départ. Il était déjà très tard, et il monta se coucher après un repas froid pris à son club. Il était fatigué, et il était bien trop tard pour se mettre au travail. Le lendemain, il se leva à six heures, et après un frugal petit-déjeuner, son personnel ayant été pris par surprise par son arrivée, il se mit au travail. Premièrement, il devait retrouver Mr. Bennet pour lui proposer officiellement son aide, et savoir ce qui avait été fait. Et lui demander la main d'Elizabeth. A la réflexion, il ferait cela en dernier. Sauf si Mr. Bennet lui demandait pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour sa famille. Ceci dit, il était un homme sensé, il avait peut-être remarqué l'intérêt que le gentleman le plus riche du Derbyshire portait à sa cadette.

 _Elle est passable, mais pas assez jolie pour me tenter_.

La phrase la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais prononcé lui revint en tête, et avec elle, la honte que lui inspiraient les reproches d'Elizabeth. Il ne devait pas oublier que les deux-tiers du Hetfordshire le prenait encore pour un snob orgueilleux et suffisant, persuadé d'être au-dessus de tous. Mr. Bennet par ailleurs n'avait pas l'air d'être passionné par la vie de Meryton, et n'avait du entendre parler de Darcy que par sa femme et ses filles – c'est-à-dire en des termes très négatifs. Darcy soupira. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail.

Il rechercha l'adresse des Gardiner, chez qui Mr. Bennet était très probablement descendu. Il envoya ensuite des hommes de main dans tous les bas-quartiers de Londres, à la recherche des amis- et amies- de Wickham. Il savait d'expérience que la plupart étaient prêts à tout pour quelques livres. L'argent régissait décidément ce bas-monde: ce n'était pas la première fois que Darcy le constatait, au contraire, mais pour une fois, ce constat l'arrangeait. Heureusement qu'Elizabeth était une femme exceptionnelle, complètement désintéressée. Il sourit en pensant à sa bien-aimée avant de secouer la tête en soupirant : ses pensées étaient certes très agréables, mais elles risquaient de le déconcentrer, et moins il serait distrait dans son travail, plus vite il le terminerait, et plus vite il pourrait la retrouver. A 8 heures, il sortit de chez lui, et se fit conduire à Gracechurch Street, priant pour Mr. Bennet soit effectivement chez son beau-frère.

C'était bien le cas, et c'est avec la plus grande surprise que Mr. Bennet vit le majordome de son beau-frère introduire Mr. Darcy. Il se leva pour accueillir le gentleman. A vrai dire, il ne le connaissait guère que par ses filles, ne l'ayant lui-même rencontré qu'à deux ou trois reprises. En fait, il n'était pas très bien disposé à l'égard de ce jeune homme qui avait osé insulter sa fille préférée. Il se demanda comment cet homme savait qu'il était là, et se prépara à couper l'entretien le plus rapidement possible. Ces riches semblaient toujours penser que le monde entier était à leur disposition. Il eut un instant le fol-espoir que Mr. Darcy ne soit là pour lui demander la main d'une de ses filles, mais se réprimanda bien vite : il ne pourrait de toute façon pas permettre un tel mariage, sa famille était déshonorée. Mr. Bennet se leva pour accueillir le visiteur. Les formules d'usage furent vite expédiées, et alors que Mr. Bennet cherchait ses mots pour congédier poliment son visiteur le plus vite possible, il fut de nouveau pris de court.

\- Monsieur, dit le plus jeune des deux hommes, je suppose que vous devez vous interroger sur les raisons de ma visite. Je suis venu vous offrir mon aide pour retrouver votre fille et Mr. Wickham.

\- Ainsi, l'affaire est déjà parvenue à vos oreilles. Je suppose que ma famille est définitivement ruinée, désormais, puisque l'affaire est connue de tous.

\- En fait, monsieur, très peu de personnes sont au courant. J'ai appris la nouvelle par votre fille.

\- Ma fille ? Laquelle aurait eu intérêt à vous en parler ?

\- Miss Elizabeth. Elle demeurait à Lambton, à seulement cinq miles de mon domaine, et j'ai eu le plaisir de la voir fréquemment durant son séjour. Je lui rendais visite lorsqu'elle a reçu les lettres de sa sœur qui l'informait de ce malheureux événement.

\- Et vous vous êtes senti obligé de venir à notre secours ? Comme c'est aimable, répondit Mr. Bennet d'un ton ironique. Il n'avait pas besoin de la condescendance de cet homme : il ne s'appelait pas Mr. Collins, lui ! Darcy s'en rendit compte et répartit :

\- Monsieur, ne prenez pas ma proposition pour de la condescendance. Il se trouve que je me sens en partie responsable de ce dramatique événement. Je connais Mr. Wickham depuis l'enfance, et je n'ai que trop souvent vu ses défauts. Je connaissais sa véritable nature lorsque nous nous trouvions en Hetfordshire cet automne, et aurais-je réussi à mettre mon orgueil de côté, l'enlèvement de votre plus jeune fille aurait sans doute pu être évité.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il compromet une jeune fille. Pourquoi vous intéresser particulièrement à Lydia ?

Mr. Bennet, s'il avait été dans la police, aurait fait un redoutable inspecteur. Il était quasiment impossible de ne pas lui répondre, et Darcy, se retrouva presque malgré lui à lui présenter ses raisons d'obliger Wickham à épouser Lydia.

\- Voyez-vous, monsieur, la dernière jeune fille que Wickham a tenté de séduire n'était autre que ma jeune sœur, et je souhaite éviter que de tels événements se reproduisent. Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

\- Cependant mes principaux motifs sont moins désintéressés. J'ai des raisons de croire que Wickham cherche à m'atteindre en compromettant votre fille.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit Bennet avec une mimique sceptique.

Ces riches, décidément ! Tout ne se rapportait qu'à leur petite personne.

\- Pour dire franchement les choses, Wickham a juré de ruiner ma vie. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, et l'une des conséquences est qu'il lit en moi mieux que quiconque, et je crains qu'il n'ait compris l'intérêt que je porte à votre fille...

\- A Lydia ? Coupa Mr. Bennet interloqué. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Darcy, mais il aurait attendu de lui un minimum de bon sens.

\- Non, à Eli... à Miss Elizabeth.

Voilà qui était mieux : s'il s'intéressait à Lizzie, cet homme n'était pas complètement un demeuré, c'était déjà ça. La question était maintenant de savoir si la dite Lizzie était prête à le recevoir comme époux : Mr. Bennet en doutait. Elle était intelligente, certes, mais elle ne pardonnait pas facilement à ceux qui blessaient son orgueil comme l'avait fait Darcy lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Lizzie sait que vous êtes ici pour vous occuper de cette histoire ? Demanda Mr. Bennet.

Le jeune homme rougit.

\- A vrai dire, oui.

\- Et sait-elle que vous êtes éperdument amoureux d'elle ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation

\- Aussi, répondit le jeune homme en se demandant où son futur beau-père voulait en venir.

\- Mr. Darcy, si vous voulez épouser ma fille, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne l'accorderai qu'à celui qui aura gagné son cœur. Et tout votre argent n'y suffira pas. Elle n'est pas à vendre.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien, monsieur, répondit Darcy, toujours humilié par le souvenir d'Hunsford.

\- Fort bien.

\- Cependant, je comptais attendre que le mariage de votre benjamine soit réglé avant de vous demander la main de son aînée.

\- Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas épouser une jeune fille déshonorée.

Mr. Bennet était légèrement excédé de tout ce décorum qui empêchait ses filles préférées d'épouser les hommes de leur choix.

\- A dire vrai, sauf votre respect, si j'épouse Miss Elizabeth, je n'épouserai qu'elle, pas sa famille, et elle-même est la jeune fille la plus respectable et la plus honorable de ma connaissance. Mais cependant, j'ai peur que son sens de l'honneur ne lui interdise de m'épouser si Miss Lydia n'est pas mariée.

\- Vous me paraissez bien sûr de vos chances sur le cœur de Lizzie. Avant tout préparatif, il vous faudrait peut-être demander l'avis de la principale intéressée.

\- Miss Elizabeth m'a déjà fait l'honneur de m'accorder sa main, juste avant de recevoir les lettres de sa sœur, répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ceci dit, monsieur, peut-être devrions-nous nous mettre au travail sans trop tarder. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, sans doute devrions-nous attendre de revoir Miss Elizabeth pour discuter de notre mariage.

\- Vous avez raison.

Ils se mirent au travail, mettant leurs informations en commun. Darcy, grâce à sa connaissance du caractère de Wickham était plus avancé que son futur beau-père, et la journée ne fut pas un complet échec, même si concrètement, rien n'avait vraiment été fait.

Le lendemain, les Gardiner revinrent à Londres. Ils y trouvèrent sans surprise leur beau-frère et, ce qui les surprit beaucoup plus, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Bennet leur expliqua rapidement l'implication du jeune gentleman, et Mr. Darcy précisa à nouveau qu'il souhaitait prendre en charge toute la partie financière de l'affaire. Mr. Gardiner et Mr. Bennet étaient tous deux prêts à mettre la main à la poche, et insistèrent tous deux pour prendre en charge certaines choses. Après moult discussions, on en vint à l'accord suivant : Mr. Bennet, comme prévu, financerait la dot de sa fille, et les éventuelles dettes de son gendre imposé à Merryton, et Mr. Darcy paierait le reste -car il ne faisait aucun doute que Wickham exigerait plus que les mille misérables livres de dot de Lydia. Le troisième jour, les hommes de main de Darcy revinrent.

Darcy était dans son bureau, transformé provisoirement en quartier général des recherches, quand son majordome lui annonça les hommes avec une pointe de dédain dans le regard. Cependant, il ne se serait jamais permis le moindre commentaire : les gens de la maison Darcy aimaient leur maître et lui faisaient confiance. Si celui-ci faisait affaire avec des hommes peu recommandables tels que ces hommes de main, c'est qu'il avait une raison précise et juste, même s'il n'en disait rien. Par conséquent, rien ne sortirait de la maison.

\- Mr. Williams, Mr. Harckness, Mr. Taylor et Mr. Song, monsieur, annonça le majordome

\- Faites les entrer, s'il vous plaît, Michael.

Les quatre hommes entrèrent.

\- Messieurs, les salua Darcy en se levant.

\- M'sieur Darcy, répondirent-ils en ôtant leurs chapeaux.

Les quatre hommes n'auraient pas forcément été jugés par tous des hommes recommandables, mais tous devaient à Darcy des services, qui parce que sa sœur avait été engagée comme servante malgré un enfant naturel, qui parce que son père avait eu une dette envers feu George Darcy, qui pour d'autres raisons encore. Tous se seraient damnés pour l'homme qui leur avait permis de conserver une certaine dignité, et tous avaient répondu présents lorsque Darcy les avait sollicité pour retrouver Wickham ou l'un de ses acolytes habituels, tels que Mrs. Young, ou d'autres compagnons de débauche.

\- Avez-vous trouvé la moindre information ? Demanda Darcy tout de go.

Aucun n'avait trouvé Wickham.

-Je ne sais pas où est Wickham, M'sieur, mais par contre, j'ai trouvé où crêche Mr. Houdenc. Lui sait p't-être.

\- Mr. Harckness ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé Wickham, moi non plus. En revanche, je sais où habite Mr. Rocker.

\- Mr. Taylor ?

\- Je n'ai trouvé que Mr. Jenkins, Mr. Darcy.

\- Et vous, Mr. Song ?

\- Je n'ai trouvé que Mrs. Young, M'sieur.

Mr. Darcy leva un sourcil interrogateur. Voilà qui était intéressant. Wickham avait pu reprendre contact avec ses anciens acolytes, mais tel qu'il le connaissait, il avait du considérer que lui devait un service, et aller lui demander son aide. Bien sûr, il vérifierait les autres adresses, mais Mrs. Young restait la piste la plus prometteuse.

\- Je vous remercie, Messieurs. Je vais maintenant vous demander de noter les adresses de ces personnes ou de me les dicter. Par ailleurs, lorsque j'aurai trouvé Wickham, je souhaiterais que deux d'entre vous m'accompagnent au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

C'est ainsi que le soir même, Mr. Darcy accompagné de Mr. Bennet, Mr Gardiner ainsi que Mr Harckness et Mr. Song se rendirent dans un des quartier les plus sordides de Londres, dans une ruelle visiblement mal famée où se trouvait une maison fort mal tenue. Malgré la résistance de la propriétaire,ils parvinrent à entrer sans trop de mal, et c'est dans une petite chambre mal aérée que les cinq hommes trouvèrent Wickham et miss Lydia, dans une situation dans laquelle aucun père, aucun oncle ne souhaite jamais trouver sa fille ou sa nièce mineure et célibataire. Les heures qui suivirent ne valent pas la peine d'être racontées par le menu. Qu'il suffise de dire qu'après bien des cris, des pleurs et disons le franchement, un caprice plus digne d'une enfant de quatre ans que d'une jeune fille de seize ans, Miss Lydia fut convaincue – encore que le mot soit fort – de retourner dans une tenue décente chez son oncle, dûment escortée de son père et de son oncle.

Darcy resta avec Wickham et ses deux gardes du corps pour négocier le prix du mariage. Il y eut ce soir-là de nombreux cris, de nombreuses remarques mesquines, et de nombreuses menaces, ainsi que quelques coup de poing infligés par un Mr. Harckness à court de patience à un Mr. Wickham incroyablement arrogant. Finalement, après que Darcy ait énuméré les nombreuses dettes du mécréant qu'il avait soigneusement collectées, et dont le montant s'élevait à l'importante somme de 8000 livres, après qu'il l'ait menacé de le faire emprisonner pour dettes, voire déporter en Inde, et après lui avoir concédé au mécréant une commission d'officier dans l'Armée régulière en échange de son mariage avec la benjamine de la famille Bennet, Darcy s'estima satisfait, et rompit là la conversation.

\- Je vais faire les arrangements : vous serez mariés dans la semaine, conclu Darcy en se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

Wickham eut un sourire goguenard : sans doute envisageait-il de s'enfuir avant la cérémonie.

\- Messieurs, veuillez vous saisir de cet homme. Il restera dans une chambre à Darcy House jusqu'à la cérémonie. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il arrive malheur au marié, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ainsi que le mercredi suivant, Mr. George Wickham épousa dans une petite église de Londres Miss Lydia Bennet, de Longbourn, Hetfordshire, sous les yeux d'un pasteur visiblement averti des circonstances légèrement irrégulières du mariage, et en présence du père, de l'oncle et de la tante de la jeune fille, ainsi que de Mr. Darcy et de ses quatre hommes de main, qui avaient pris soin d'afficher la mise la plus patibulaire qui soit, au cas où le marié aurait eu des remords.

Sitôt le mariage célébré, le jeune couple partit rejoindre le régiment du marié, au grand désarroi de sa jeune épouse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui refusait le droit d'aller parader avec son mari tout neuf devant ses sœurs. En effet, malgré les cris et les pleurs, Mr. Bennet, faisant pour une fois montre de son autorité paternelle, avait strictement interdit à Lydia et Wickham de mettre les pieds à Longbourn avant deux ans. Le marié était assez soulagé de ne pas avoir subir sa belle-famille et de rejoindre immédiatement sa place, bien méritée estimait-il, dans son nouveau régiment. S'il avait su que le commandant du dit-régiment n'était autre qu'un excellent ami du colonel Fitzwilliam, sans doute aurait-il lui aussi insister pour visiter sa belle-famille, afin d'échapper encore quelques temps au cadeau empoissonné qu'il avait extorqué à Darcy. Il devait souvent s'en mordre les doigts dans les années qui suivraient.

Mr. Bennet rentra le soir-même à Longbourn où il retrouva sa famille, dont sa femme qui entreprit immédiatement de le harceler pour que Lydia vienne les visiter au plus vite. Mais Mr. Bennet, faisant montre pour la deuxième fois dans la même semaine d'une exceptionnelle autorité paternelle, fit savoir qu'il refusait désormais qu'on parle plus que strictement nécessaire de Lydia et de son mari, et que c'était la dernière fois qu'une de ses filles l'embarrassait ainsi, conclut-il en regardant particulièrement Catherine. Puis il fit signe à Elizabeth de le suivre dans son bureau.

Elizabeth avait passé quelques temps dans une situation fort ambigüe, balancée qu'elle était entre son bonheur secret d'être fiancée à un homme merveilleux, et entre son angoisse de voir sa sœur perdue pour toujours. Elle était désormais fort soulagée et attendait impatiemment la venue de son fiancé.

\- Ma petite Lizzie, je crois que tu m'as fait quelques cachotteries, dit Mr. Bennet en la faisant entrer dans son bureau.

\- A quel sujet, Papa ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée

\- Ainsi tu avais un soupirant, et tu ne l'as pas dit à ton vieux père ?

Elle le fixa, sans être sûre de bien comprendre.

\- J'ai vu ton Mr. Darcy à Londres. Je dois dire que je suis assez satisfait que tu ais l'affection d'un homme aussi dévoué à ton bonheur, mais je dois être sûr de certaines choses avant de lui accorder ta main, ma chérie.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Papa?

\- Je sais bien qu'il est riche, qu'il te semble parfaitement dévoué et que tu ne manqueras de rien à ses côtés. Je sais aussi qu'il est très orgueilleux. Mais tout cela n'est rien si tu l'aimes. Seras-tu vraiment heureuse ?

\- Papa, je l'aime, de tout mon cœur ! Il est orgueilleux, c'est vrai, mais si vous aviez vu son domaine, vous comprendriez pourquoi. Et si vous voyez comme il est bon et honorable. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et je n'en voudrais pas d'autre.

\- Malgré le fait qu'il t'ait insulté ?

\- Oh, père, si vous saviez ! J'ai étais bien pire envers lui : il m'a demandé une première fois en mariage en avril, et même si sa demande était très maladroite, je lui ai répondu des choses qui me font encore rougir de honte. Et au lieu de m'en vouloir, il m'a pardonné, sans compter qu'il a fait de son mieux pour se corriger afin de me plaire. C'est vraiment le meilleur homme du monde, et je n'en voudrais pas d'autre.

\- Ma foi, si c'est bien lui que tu as choisi, mon enfant, je ne saurais m'opposer à ton bonheur, répondit Mr. Bennet en embrassant le front de sa fille préférée, les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain vers onze heure, Elizabeth était assise sur un banc dans le petit parc et prenait le soleil quand elle vit arriver sur son cheval blanc son fiancé. Elle se leva d'un bond et attendit à peine qu'il ait confié son cheval au palefrenier pour se précipiter à sa rencontre, et s'ils n'avaient pas été observés par le palefrenier et la famille Bennet rassemblée dans le salon, elle se serait sans doute jetée dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent longuement en se tenant les mains. Elizabeth ne savait que dire tant son cœur explosait de bonheur et de reconnaissance. Finalement, c'est Darcy qui rompit le silence :

\- Oh Elizabeth, comme vous m'avez manqué ! Promettez-moi que nous nous marierons le plus tôt possible.

\- Allons voir mon père, et faisons proclamer les bans dés ce dimanche. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de vous.

C'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison et qu'ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Mr Bennet qui les attendaient. Il avait vu sa fille se précipiter vers son fiancé, et il avait vu dans la posture du jeune couple un amour et une tendresse comme il en avait rarement vu. Il attendit que les jeunes gens entrent, et les invita à s'asseoir en face de son bureau. Il les regarda de l'air sardonique qui mettait si souvent mal à l'aise ses interlocuteurs, et quand il sentit les jeunes gens sur le point d'exploser, il déclara avec une émotion non dissimulée :

\- Mes enfants, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.


End file.
